


Close

by Bullfinch



Series: Piper & Bash [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfinch/pseuds/Bullfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bash suggests they sleep together. Piper is rather taken aback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

Piper flips the page, glancing up briefly as Bash comes in before returning his attention to the book propped up on his folded-up legs. Then there’s a soft  _whump_ as Bash flops down next to him on the bed. “What are you reading about?”

“Naga.” Piper tilts the book so Bash can see the illustration. “Dangerous. Hope we never come across any.”

Bash’s eyes light up. “Wow, they look cool. Where do they live?”

Piper heaves a sigh. He just can’t win. So instead he reads extra-carefully in case he learns something that will save his reckless boyfriend’s life.

“Hey Piper.”

“Hm?”

“Want to have sex?”

Piper jolts, and the book falls down into his lap. “Wh—what?”

Bash is lying on his back, gazing up nonchalantly. “Just thought I’d ask. I, for one, wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

 _Yes._  The first answer that pops into his head. And on its heels  _gods, no._  He shuts the book and stares at the red leather cover. “I…I don’t know.”

“Okay.” Bash reaches up and squeezes his arm gently. “Then I’m gonna go to sleep. You can keep the light on if you want to keep reading, though.”

“Wait! I mean—“ Piper scrambles, afraid he’s lost his chance. “I  _want_  to, I’m just…”

Bash sits up, waiting.

Piper tosses his book on the floor and covers his face. “…scared,” he mumbles.

Bash sits up and kisses his cheek. “I promise I won’t do anything scary. And we can stop whenever. I only want to do it if you want to.”

“I’ve just…never done this before.” Piper doesn’t drop his hands, sure he’s beet-red by now.

“Hey, me either. We can both make idiots of ourselves.”

Now he does look at Bash. “Wait, you’ve—never…but you’re so popular, I thought you would’ve—“

Bash sighs, running a hand through his thick black hair. “Well, it’s not for lack of trying on the part of a squad of lovely young noblewomen who somehow manage to find me at every single party I go to. And they’re always very convincing. But I’ve been hung up on you since way before they found me.” He shakes his head. “So no, I never took any of them up on their offers.”

“Oh.” That does make Piper feel a little better.

“So? Do you want to try it?”

Piper hesitates. “I…I don’t know. I’m nervous.”

Bash considers him for a second. Then: “What do you think about when you jack off?”

Piper starts. Bash is grinning at him. Jerk. “Not you,” he retorts.

Bash wilts slightly, but presses on. “Okay, then, what?”

“Someone…” Piper sighs. “…exactly like you, but…not my boss. And maybe a couple years older.”

Bash is grinning again. Asshole. “So what do I do?”

“ _He—_ well, we kiss a lot, mainly. And then you— _he_ —uh…oh, gods.” Piper covers his face again. “Um, fingers me a little bit, and then, you know, we have sex. And kiss some more. I know, it’s boring, okay?”

“So I don’t go down on you? Sorry,  _he_  doesn’t?”

Piper removes one hand from his face to flip Bash off. “Yeah, sometimes that happens.”

“Okay.”

He takes a deep breath and faces Bash. “What do  _you_  think about?”

Bash shrugs. “I don’t know, usually you riding me ’til the bed breaks.”

“You— _what?!”_

“Hey, it just turns me on thinking about you being really into it, okay?” He raises his hands helplessly.

Piper snorts. “Well, sorry I’m killing your boner right now then.”

“I mean, you turn me on at baseline anyway.” Bash rests his chin on his hand with an affectionate smile.

Piper thinks for a moment. He doesn’t really have any idea how this goes, so he just picks something to do and does it.

Slowly pulls his shirt over his head.

He’s only just thrown it to the floor before Bash is kissing him, holding his face gently. Piper kisses back, slides his fingers under the hem of Bash’s shirt. Which he hasn’t done before.

Bash is…firm. Piper traces the outlines of hard muscle. All his fantasies are true. A warm shiver of lust runs through him, twisted up with more nervousness. Bash is stripping his own shirt off, running a hand down Piper’s chest—

That stops just above the waist of his trousers, resting instead at his hip. Being careful.  _Careful. That’s a good idea_ , Piper thinks to himself, just as he’s tugging furiously at the laces of Bash’s trousers, undoing them at last and slipping the trousers down—

Bash inhales against Piper’s mouth, his cock falling free, half-hard.

Piper has some murky idea of what to do, from various colorful stories and gestures he’s been exposed to on their travels. So he reaches out and grasps it tentatively.

 _Warm._  That’s the first thing he thinks. And then Bash’s hand on top of his own, squeezing tighter. “That’s it,” he murmurs, and kisses Piper again.

Bash guides him for a few moments, until Piper gets the idea, the firm grip, the inexorable rhythm, the soft foreskin moving with him. It’s not as difficult or scary as he had feared. In fact, it’s kind of nice, especially seeing the flush in Bash’s cheeks, listening to the little hitches of breath. Then Bash’s hand disappears from his, reappearing at the laces of Piper’s trousers.

Piper starts. Bash leans back a little. “Do you want to—“

“No, sorry, keep—keep going.” Stupid, he’s already pumping Bash’s cock, this is no time for shyness.

So Bash undoes the laces, fingers dipping into Piper’s waistband, circling around and sliding the trousers down over his ass. Piper stops what he’s doing for a minute to help strip his trousers off completely, and then pulls Bash’s off too, both of them fumbling and hurried, Piper nearly getting kicked in the face at least once, and all of a sudden—

Piper’s breath catches in his chest. Both of them kneeling naked, the covers tossed up around them. He’s never felt so exposed. Then Bash is holding his face and kissing him again.

Kissing. They’ve done that before. Piper starts to relax, reaches down to get back to what he was doing. Bash moans softly into his mouth.

Oh. That’s…nice.

The brush of fingertips on the top of his leg. Piper tenses for a second, then relaxes again. This is good. He wants this. On his inner thigh now, creeping upward, going slowly, always slowly. Now the lightest touch, drawing a teasing line right up the joint of his leg and groin but not straying any closer, then vanishing, only to do the same thing on the other side…

With a feverish rush of need, Piper grabs Bash’s hand and presses it flush against the flat of his crotch.

Bash tilts Piper’s head, kissing his cheek, his jaw. Then his fingers flicker against Piper’s entrance, and Piper grinds against him, hard, wanting—something, wanting more—

Bash slides a finger into him, all the way to the knuckle.

“ _Ah—“_  A shiver runs through him. He’s not jerking Bash anymore, his free hand splayed on the bed.

“Wow.” Bash grins, excited. “You’re—really wet.”

Piper nods, his hips rocking. It feels— “It feels—really good.”

The finger curls inside him, pressing on—something. Something that makes him go weak all over. He gasps, collapsing into Bash’s chest. “That’s—nice,” he mumbles.

“Piper. Lie down.”

“No, but…” He blinks the haze of pleasure away, grips Bash’s cock again, slides his hand languorously up and down. “Then I won’t be…”

“Piper.  _Please.”_

So he accedes, pushing himself up off Bash’s muscular chest, moaning a little in protest when the fingers slip out of him. But he lies back and folds his legs up, spreading them.

The air is cool on his wet cunt. That vertiginous sense of being exposed again, and his knees start to drift closed on their own. But he splays them open with determination.

Then Bash’s arms wrap around his thighs and haul him down to the foot of the bed. He yelps in surprise, and his feet slip over the edge and land on the floor. “Sorry,” Bash says. “It’s easier like this. Uh…”

“What?”

“I’ve never done this before.”

Piper envisions Bash kneeling on the floor, staring in bewilderment at his crotch. He slaps a hand over his eyes. “Just…try something and I’ll tell you if it’s good or bad.”

“Okay.”

Piper holds his breath. Then something warm and wet is pressing against him. Bash’s tongue. He exhales and flashes a thumbs-up. “Good.”

“Hm. Salty.”

Piper cringes. “Sorry.”

“What? Oh, no, that’s not a bad thing.” His tongue again, broad and a little rough, licking from Piper’s entrance up to his clit.

Piper smiles at the ceiling. This is nice. Not as intense as being penetrated. Bash mouths his labia, the tip of his tongue digging now and then into Piper’s entrance. _That’s_  a little more intense. Piper squirms, his fists balling in the covers.

“Am I doing something right?”

“Yeah. Uh-huh.” Piper nods, then props himself up on his elbows so he can see what’s happening. The sight of Bash’s face buried in his crotch sends an unexpected shock of arousal through him, and his hips twitch forward, his cunt grinding against Bash’s mouth.

 _Oh_. That felt good. Bash looks up with a surprised grin. “Wait, do that again.”

“Uh—okay.”

So, with Bash’s mouth on him once more, he lifts his hips forward experimentally. The sensation of his cunt rolling against Bash’s tongue—he’s about to do it a third time when Bash leans back. “Damn,” he breathes. “Does that feel good for you?”

“Y—yeah.”

“Okay. ‘Cause it’s really hot.”

“Oh. Does—that mean I should do it again?”

Bash kisses his inner thigh. “If it feels good, just keep on doing it.”

“Okay.”

It’s strange. He’s never thought of himself as particularly desirable. So the shine of lust in Bash’s eyes, gazing up at him over the smooth plane of his stomach, catches him off guard. Bash is, of course, desirable. He’s tall and strong and rugged. But Piper has always thought of himself as insurmountably average.

Bash doesn’t seem to agree. Piper doesn’t get it but if Bash believes it, then it must be true. He’s starting to understand. This isn’t some task he’s trying to accomplish, not some endeavor to please Bash. This is something they’re both hungry for.

Piper beckons. “Put your mouth on me.”

Bash wraps his arms around Piper’s thighs, hugging Piper’s crotch to his face. Piper lifts his ass off the bed.

Bash stays locked against him, powerful arms holding his thighs tight.

The spike of arousal again. Piper lets his head drop back and rolls his hips, building to an easy rhythm. Feels Bash’s hot breath against his slick vulva, the quick probing tongue at his entrance. A whimper escapes him before he can catch it.

But just this, the gentle rhythm, is turning him on far more than he expected. His hips buck up, and Bash’s grip tightens. “S—sorry,” Piper gasps.

Bash separates momentarily.  _“Fuck.”_  There’s a harsh edge on his voice. “Do it harder.” He envelops Piper’s clit with his lips and sucks hard, making Piper stifle another whimper. “Come on. Fuck my mouth.”

The suggestion is so obscene that Piper feels his cunt gush in response. He’s barely thinking now, just shoves his hips forward, humping Bash’s face with short, desperate thrusts. Reaches down to grab Bash’s hair, holding his head down. Bash moans into his cunt, eyes closed.

“Bash—“ Piper breaks off. he wants to say—something, but  _I love you_  seems patently ridiculous right now.

“Fuck, Piper.” Bash breaks away for a second. “Look at you. You’re so hot.”

Piper doesn’t have the focus to actually raise his head and look, but he can imagine it, Bash’s thick forearms clasping his slim thighs, his own lean body undulating in the air, sweat shining on his skin, head flung to one side…

“Can you—“ He breaks off, overtaken by another wave of nervousness, which is really stupid, considering his boyfriend’s face is currently in his crotch.

“Hm? What?”

Burning in his cheeks. Thank the gods Bash can’t see it. “Can you…finger me?”

“Yes.” Bash’s voice is rough with excitement.

Piper presses his hands to his mouth as a finger slips inside him. It’s joined a moment later by a second finger. “Oh,” he whispers.

“Is that okay?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Bash’s soft lips enveloping his clit again, sucking hard—the sensation shoots through him like an electric shock, and he shouts, his hips twisting, the fingers slipping out of him. “Whoa, what’s going on?” Bash asks, alarmed.

“It’s fine, just—that was a little too intense.” He settles back where he was. Had no idea he was that sensitive.

“Okay. Sorry. Can I—“

“Yeah, keep going.”

Fingers inside him again, gliding easily into his soaked cunt. And Bash’s lips on his clit, not sucking this time, but his tongue draws tiny circles over the tip and Piper shifts, toes curling on the wooden floor. It’s way different when someone else is doing the penetrating. His own efforts have never hit him this deep, have never been so satisfying. He discovers that he’s moving his hips again, fucking himself on Bash’s fingers without realizing it. Bash rolls Piper’s clit between his lips, and Piper exhales, a dreamy smile rising to his face. This doesn’t seem real. How could anything feel this good?

Then Bash’s mouth is gone from him, and the fingers soon after. Piper raises his head a little, too unfocused to properly express his disappointment. Bash wipes his mouth and climbs up on the bed, straddling Piper. “Sorry. I just really needed to kiss you.”

Piper takes Bash’s face in his hands and pulls him down.

He tastes himself in the kiss. Bash was right. Salty. Long locks of black hair hang down, tickling his cheek. He reaches between their bodies, finds Bash’s cock. As he grips it his hips lift unconsciously, and he rolls his eyes at himself. Apparently he’s insatiable. So he shifts, plants his feet on the edge of the bed, and raises himself until Bash’s cock is brushing his skin.

He holds Bash’s cock against himself and rolls his hips again, jerking Bash against his stomach.

Bash moans. “Mm—Piper—“

Piper grins. “What, does that feel good or something?”

Bash nods fervently, then lets out a grunt, his arms tensing to either side of Piper’s head. Piper squeezes Bash’s cock and presses it to his stomach, thrusting his hips in short, deliberate motions. Bash is moving with him now, humping against him, and Piper has a sudden wild desire to see Bash come all over his stomach and chest—

But he realizes this, what they’re doing, is just a substitute for what he really wants. “Bash—wait—“

Bash stops. “What is it?”

“I—“ He hesitates, squeezing Bash’s cock again, feeling its girth. How the hell is he supposed to— “I want you inside me.”

Bash kisses him, strokes his face. “Are you sure?”

Piper nods. “Um—but you might need to—relax me a little more first.”

Another slow kiss before Bash is moving back, kneeling between his legs. Piper pushes himself further up on the bed. He’s hardly lain down again before Bash’s fingers are delving inside him. Piper jumps.  _“Ah—“_

“Too much?”

“N-no, keep—keep going–“

Bash spreads him open from the inside, Piper hiking his legs up reflexively at the sensation, and then he’s even fuller—Bash must have added a third finger. He takes deep, quick breaths, forces himself to slow down. It’s intense. Bash is fucking him for real now, and there’s something new this time, an exquisitely pleasurable heat at his entrance as Bash’s fingers slide past.

Then Bash withdraws. “Piper—“

“Yeah,” he breathes. The heat lingers, translating seamlessly into feverish desire. “F—fuck me—“

Bash leans over to kiss him one more time. Piper almost keeps him there, but he’s too desperate, and he reaches down to spread the lips of his cunt. Bash reaches down too, and Piper feels the press of something against his entrance, and for a second he thinks it’s too much—

Then Bash’s cockhead pops inside him.

Piper makes a guttural noise, gathering the covers in his hands. That’s…big. Bash strokes his face, kisses him softly. “Is that all right?”

He nods, dazed.

“I’ll take it slow, okay?”

“I love you,” Piper mumbles.

Bash laughs. “I love you too, Piper.”

He eases in deeper, Piper’s eyes flaring wide at the sensation. He’s never come close to being this full. Then Bash stops. “Gods  _damn_ ,” he breathes. “I’m all the way in.”

A distant stab of pride. Piper smiles.

Bash kisses him as he begins moving his hips, little thrusts that hit the same spot his fingers were hitting earlier. Piper starts moaning, loudly, and finds he can’t really stop. “That feels—so good—“

“Piper, you feel amazing—“ Bash kisses his neck, tongue dragging up his skin, and Piper makes a needy sound as his cunt spikes with heat. That certainly flipped a switch in him. He wraps an arm around Bash’s back, the muscle firm there too, rippling under his palms, and he digs his fingers in, wanting Bash closer. His other hand drifts down between them.

His clit is swollen with arousal, and he rolls it, his legs tensing at the first surge of pleasure. Now his hips are moving against Bash. Without thinking, he whispers, “Harder.”

“What?” Bash kisses his shoulder.

“Harder.” Voice still throaty but more confident this time.

A second’s pause. “Tell me—tell me if it’s too much.”

Piper grins deliriously. Bash wanted this too. Then he shouts in surprise.

Bash is fucking him. Really this time, his body rocking, hips slamming into Piper with relentless power. It’s just like Piper always imagined it, the two of them pressed together, each near-frantic in their desire to draw pleasure from the other. Vaguely he hopes the bed frame will hold up under the onslaught. Then he’s struck by an idea and squeezes the muscles of his cunt, rewarded immediately by a helpless “ _Gods_  take me,” from Bash and a second later by an unexpected rush of heat from his own inner walls, already stretched by Bash’s cock. He twists his head to one side, gasping.

The pleasure doesn’t abate, bounding through him uncontrolled. He rubs his clit furiously, wanting to come, wanting to perform so he doesn’t let Bash down. But the orgasm remains out of his reach. He squeezes his eyes shut, frustrated. Why can’t he get there? He’s close, he should be—

“ _Fuck_ , Piper,” Bash breathes. “I’m close.”

A quick flash back to the heady vision of Bash’s semen all over his chest and stomach, but Piper finds now he wants something else. “Come—come inside—“

Bash kisses him again, hard, like there’s some depth of meaning he wants to convey but can’t with a simple kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, I love you—“ Piper pulls Bash closer, the mane of thick hair splaying over his skin. “I love you—“

A sharp intake of breath and then Bash moans into Piper’s chest, his cock pumping in once more and staying there. Piper relaxes, steadies the furious rhythm on his clit—

Then, somehow, it hits him.

He shouts mostly out of surprise at first, but as the orgasm rips through him the shout turns into a vocalization of pleasure that he can’t repress. His hips slam upward, back arching off the bed, ankles locking behind Bash. His cunt clenches around Bash, contracting and releasing, contracting again, the sensation nearly unbearable. “Gods  _fuck_  me, Piper,  _fuck_ —“ Bash hisses, one arm wrapped now around Piper’s back.

“I’m—still—“ He’s  _still_  coming, fucking himself on Bash’s cock with desperate motions of his hips, milking the orgasm unconsciously for both of them. The pulses of pleasure from his cunt don’t let up, though they’re dampening now, and he begins to relax, letting himself down onto the bed again, lazily rubbing his clit. Bash starts to pull out of him but Piper grabs his arm. “No. Stay.”

Bash kisses his neck in response, and Piper moans, so Bash does it again, and the orgasm or the aftermath or whatever this is picks up at the feeling of soft lips on his skin, keeps him captive.

The waves of pleasure dull out until they blend together into a low buzz of sensation in his cunt. Then he finds he’s sensitive, almost too much so, and he pushes Bash weakly. “I can’t, I can’t—“

Bash pulls out and collapses on the bed next to him.

Neither of them say anything for a few moments. Then Bash slurs out, “That was incredible.”

Piper starts giggling. “Yeah.” Tries to stop giggling and can’t.

“I can’t believe we hadn’t done that yet.”

“Uh-huh.” Piper clamps a hand over his mouth. No good. Still giggling. “I didn’t think I was—gonna come. At the end there. But, uh, I guess I did.”

“No kidding.” Bash leans over and kisses him. “It’s weird, I kinda—felt it when you did.”

Piper snorts. “You mean you felt my cunt squeezing the life out of your dick?”

“No! Well, yeah.” Bash gives him a sheepish grin. “But I mean with the connection thing.”

Right. The sixth sense they share. Maybe that’s why he came, because Bash did. Piper stares at the ceiling. “We have to take advantage of this.”

Bash groans. “Not right now. I don’t think I can move.”

Piper doesn’t think he can either. Instead he rolls over and lays his head on Bash’s chest. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“ _Definitely_  tomorrow.”

He smiles and closes his eyes.


End file.
